


Broken hearts beat in the same way 1/3

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Butcher Babies (Band), Motionless in White (Band), New Years Day (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was broken and so was he but can they mend their broken hearts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken hearts beat in the same way 1/3

" Chris I love you"she whispered, her words spinning round my head, echoing through my mind.

I looked deep into her flawless brown eyes. The pain that she was going through was evident- her eyes hid nothing, she was probably confused about loving me but I had stood by her when everyone else left. No- there was no point getting my hopes up when my heart would just get broken in the end.

" Ashley you don't mean that..."

I was cut off by the streams of tears that erupted from her eyes. I hated it when she cried that's why the last few days have been particularly hard. 

Flash back

" Hey, Ash come here I want to show you something........Ash" 

She turned towards me, putting down her phone onto the table that was next to her. It was in that moment I knew something was wrong, tears hung in her eyes, supprisingly making her look somewhat more beautiful - if that was possible. Come to think about it she hadn't left that room in a couple of houres, her long red- black hair put back in a messy bun and she was still in her pajamas. This was so unlike her.

" Ashley are you ok" , I asked I was concerned about her she had been rather quiet all day she hadn't even been with her band, come to think about it where were her band?

She glanced up at me than back at her phone and tried to brave a smile, she couldn't hide anything from me I knew her too well.

I walked over to the table and picked up her phone , I easily got onto it as we knew each others passwords. I looked at her twitter as she had left that up and nearly dropped her phone because of what I saw.

Carla from Butcher babies kissing Nikki, I turned around and saw the pain that she was going through. Nikki was going to pay for this, he was going to pay for hurting Ashley- my Ashley.

" You might as well read my texts, as you've already seen that one", she said to me as she held back her tears.

Nikki- Were fucking done, I never want to see your face again you cheating bitch.

Carla- You couldn't even get him to stay with you pathetic, but don't worry he's in safe hands now.

Heidi- Oh yeah one more thing your band is now ours, their joining Butcher babies.

Ashley- Nikki, why are you doing this. I haven't cheated, you did.

Nikki- Yeah you did, what don't you think I notice the way you and that bastard Chris look at each other. You were having an affair with him that's why you wanted him to sing angel eyes with, you wanted to tour with MIW and why you let him kiss you. You disgust me, that's why I'm taking everything you love away from you. Your friends, band and everything you love will become mine. Lying whore.

I looked towards her, pain and guilt seeping through my body.

" This is all my fault, Ashley I'm sorry"

" No its not", she replied. She put her head in her hands and began to cry and I did the only thing right- comfort her.

Flashback end

I held her in a tight embrace not wanting to let go as she shook in my arms, close to tears myself but I couldn't cry I had to stay strong for her. I then held her at arms length and told her to get ready as she needed to get out.

We were sat in the car getting ready to go.

" Hey Ash were do you want to go", I asked her.

" I just want to go on a drive, erm Chris do you think that I could maybe drive"

" Are you sure", I asked her

She just nodded and bit her lip, we then swapped seats so that she was in the drivers seat. The ride to her destination. 

She stopped just in front of a cliff and looked out to the blue sea. She learned over and placed a soft kiss onto my lips before whispering: " please darling don't be scared I want you to bleed with me." 

I looked deep into her eyes, they were filled with fear and pain whilst mine were laced with confusion and panic.

She took advantage of my confusion, she held my hand and before I could stop her she drove off the cliff saying: "A brilliant suicide from you is all I want, and we'll fall into the sea".

" Chris I love you"

Her words from earlier filled my head going round and round in circles before we plunged into darkness.


End file.
